The Power of the Sky
by The Skystorm
Summary: Sky is a loner with a great destiny. Can she find love, and the right clan? Will Icepaw confess? Rated T just cause it's Warriors


My name is Sky. Though I guess it won't be this way for long. It all started the afternoon of the full moon. I was trying to remember my mother and when I was just a kit. I couldn't. Again. I sighed why could I not remember. The only thing I could not remember was the story of the four clans. She told me of the time when she was sick and hurt. It was the time of the full moon when she stumbled upon the clans. They were gathering in a hollow of four giant oak trees. She was staring at a whole crowd of cats. Sleek ones, strong ones, skinny ones, and bulky ones. They all were very kind to her she stayed one day in each territory to get better. She met Firestar, Leopardstar, Blackstar, and Onestar. They said that they are 4 warrior Clans in the forest. And that's it that's is all I can remember. Now the afternoon of the night of the full moon I was going for a walk along the fence that is next to the forest. That's when I heard the barking. Dogs! They were coming I though and then I ran into the forest. I didn't know where I was going but it didn't matter I needed to get away from these dogs. It was almost night and there was a river in my way. I jumped in and swam it was actually very easy. Like running in water. I swam all the way to what my mother called four trees to get away from the dogs. I saw a place where there were 4 great and majestic oak trees. Some thing was behind me. I jumped right into the clearing right into a very large group of cats. When I heard

"Clans attack!" I don't why or what I was doing but I was fighting the 4 great warrior Clans and I was winning. Until some cats landed on my shoulders and haunches. My face was pressed into the dirt when I heard.

"Alright let her up now warriors." I was pushed up and was facing 4 cats standing on a rock. There was a fiery orange one, a huge white one with black paws, one with leopard spots, and one with a long tail. The orange one stood up and said,

"I am Firestar leader of Thunderclan, this is Blackstar leader of Shadowclan, Leopardstar leader of Riverclan, and Onestar leader of Windclan. What are you doing here?" he asked. I look up at the leaders in awe to see those my mother's story was about.

" I was being chased by something and I was chased into the river and swam here. I am sorry about trespassing." I answer. The leaders smile at me. Leopardstar steps up

" I am amazed at your skill at swimming."

"And I at your skill of hiding we should of scented you" Blackstar said.

" You fought well for a loner against a seasoned warrior" Firestar congratulated. "You ran far with out losing your breath" Onestar said. They turned and started to whisper to each other and then they started arguing. With one last glare at each other they turned back at me. Firestar stepped forward and said to me

" We wish to have you part of a clan with a cat of your ability you need to tested to see where you would fit well in. As long as you wish that is." I was in awe that I was given the chance to join the legendary clans.

"I accept your offer," I say as clearly as ever.

"Good for tonight I will leave you with a few warriors and apprentices to have you get acquainted to. Then the other leaders will do it for other nights" Firestar proclaims!

" Sandstorm, Graystripe, Lionblaze, and Dovepaw you will stay here with-"

"Sky" I fix for him.

"With Sky" he says with a smile. "This Gathering is over." With that the warriors disperse into the different Clans. Firestar jumps off the rock he was standing on and motions to me to follow him. I follow him to where he is standing by another group of cats. He motions to a brown and black striped cat.

"This is Brambleclaw he is my deputy which is second in command to Thunderclan. And this is Sandstorm, Graystripe, Lionblaze, and Dovepaw." He said all pointing to the cats in turn. Sandstorm gave me a warm look, Graystripe gave me a fun smile, Lionblaze just squinted at me, and Dovepaw gave me a confused look. I felt really awkward.

"I will be here at dawn to see your skills" and with that he nodded at his cats and left. The other Clans had already left the Gathering and I was left alone with Firestar's chosen cats. Sandstorm and Graystripe said they were going to get some bedding. While I was turned away I heard Dovepaw whisper to Lionblaze.

"Why is Firestar considering letting a kittypet join Thunderclan?" Kittypet I though how dare she!

"Who are you calling a kittypet" I shout! I crouch down into my own attack position. Dovepaw look startled, that's when I jumped. Lionblaze crashed into my side and pinned me to the ground. Sandstorm and Graystripe came back at this time and saw what was happening. They bounded over and pulled Lionblaze off of me so I could get up.

"What happened here?" Graystripe asked.

"Dovepaw called me a kittypet!" I shot out.

"Dovepaw is that true?" Sandstorm asked sharply.

"Yes Sandstorm" Dovepaw sighed. "Lionblaze teach your apprentice respect" Sandstorm scolded while Lionblaze hung his head.

"Wait, what is all this about mentors and apprentices." I ask.

"Oh, sorry about that" Graystripe says. So for the rest of the night I was counseled in the way of the Clans. That morning I was up and ready before anyone was up. I sniffed the air I could not smell anything though I did hear something. Oh its down wind so if I shift my position this way I'll-.

"Firestar I know you're there" I call out.

"Good, good" Firestar said. I spent the entire day patrolling, fighting, and hunting. I loved it. The trees, the leave last second dodging bushes, trees, thorns, and branches. That night I met Shadowclan warriors and they stayed their overnight. Then Blackstar tested me. It was the same with Onestar and Leopardstar. I was tested until the next full moon and Gathering. That night I was greeted with glares from many apprentices and some younger warriors. I knew why it was because I was better then them with no training and only 8 moons old. Though I was fine Graystripe was their cracking jokes and Sandstorm always their acting motherly. I was surly nervous about where I was going. Then I though to myself where do I want to go? I enjoy swimming but not fish. I love hiding but not marsh. I love running but it's to cold when I sleep. All that only adds up to one thing. Thunderclan. No one has been kinder to me than Firestar, Sandstorm, and Graystripe. But what if I don't get to go to Thunderclan. Ah this is so confusing. I think I will go talk to Ivypaw a friend I made in Thunderclan. Her presence is comforting. I watch as the leaders start talking and I know it's about me. Firestar looks angry. I am so worried and Ivypaw brushes her pelt against mine. Firestar jumps off of the Great Rock and comes over.

"Sky can I talk to you. Alone?" He asked

" sure" I say. We walk off into the forest.

"Sky first of all I need to tell you that the other leaders plan to do something I do not agree in. I am sure you will not enjoy in it. The other leaders say that you would fit in any clan. Now they need to see what clan deserves you. They plan to have a contest of skill and strength. With you as a prize." I am in a shock I ask,

"What do you think of this." I ask.

"I strongly disagree. I am against it at all costs." He answers. It starts to rain. I look up at him with pleading eyes.

"Firestar please Thunderclan has to win!"

"We will" he answers gravely

"Tonight you will stay with Thunderclan but for now we need to go back to the Gathering." I nod to him and we go back to the Gathering. The leaders discus their plan to the clan and have the deputies take the clans home while they talk to me.

" So our plan is for you to be healthily fed by Thunderclan for tonight and tomorrow and then the next day is the contest." They explained.

"Fine, what ever must be done to find my true clan." I replied. They sent me away with Firestar we were quiet for a while.

"Firestar can I sleep with Ivypaw and Bumblepaw and the apprentices today?" I ask tentatively he smiled and

"Yes of course you may it is your big day tomorrow. You should get used to sleeping with apprentices" he replies. I smiled sadly

"Firestar what if I don't want to go to any clan but Thunderclan." I ask he replies, "then I don't know what you should do. Do what you feel is right" We arrive in Thunderclan camp and the newest apprentice Icepaw comes running up to me.

"Come on Sky you can sleep next to me tonight." I follow him as he leads me to the apprentice den. When I get in the den he had spread out his bedding to make room for me. I curl up net to his glossy white coat. He looks so handsome. His glossy white coat and that lonely black stripe down his forehead. Oh his coat is nice and warm. I slip into a dream very fast. I see a blue-ish cat standing before me. Her intense and yet soft blue eyes staring into mine. I hear her voice in my head. Through the raging storm the sky will hold the peace with the power of thunder. She gives me a kind smile and said

"Starclan is here for you young one." And with that I wake up. I was so worn out that I stayed in my bed all day. Icepaw got a relief for part of the day to stay with me. The other part of the day he trained for the contest. At the end of the day he came into the den and started to groom me. He whispered softly into my ear

"I will fight for you." Then I am lulled into a soft sleep with Icepaw at my side. The next day I was not escorted but I was at Firestars side on the way to the contest. As I entered the clearing some warriors from other clans came over and said that the leaders told them to escort me to holding place during the games. I started to follow until I saw where they were taking me. A cell made out of branches and vines. I heard a screech from behind me. It was Sandstorm.

"No, no she is a cat to you will not lock her up!" A bunch of apprentices block my sides.

"Get out of the way wimps." The other cats shout.

"No don't hurt anyone. I'll do what you want" I look over at my friends.

"Don't worry guys I'll be fine." I say sadly as I accept my fate. I walk into the cage and the warriors bind it up. I am at the top of the Great Rock looking down on the fights. No, no please no. Why does this have to be because of me? I cry. There are 4 circles and in each one there is a different clan cat. Once all the circles are filled with cats from the same clan that clan wins. In the Thunderclan circle there is Icepaw. Oh Icepaw why are you are so mouse-brained. A huge warrior steps up to challenge Icepaw. He growls and I know why. This vicious warrior killed Icepaw's mother Frostedleaf. He looks up at me and slams his paw on the ground leaving a paw print and he traces a lightning bolt through it. The Thunderclan symbol we made. I do the same thing. He nodded at him and accepts the challenge. I see so many of the cats I've grown to love fighting for me. Graystripe, Sandstorm, and Ivypaw. They are fighting for me not my skill, my heart. The other clans only wish for my skill. They want me. It is horror you can smell the taint of blood on cats pelts. Just a screeching mass of cats withering on the ground. The winds pick up; the skies turn dark and evil.

"No" I whisper. "No, no, no, no" my voice grows louder. "NO!" I screech. This is like war with each cat that is fighting alone. "NO!" The skies are streaked with lightning. A single roar of thunder strengthens me. I stand tall. The wind whips my fur. "NO!" A single bolt of lighting comes crashing down and strikes the cage. That bolt frees me from my prison. I see Icepaw struggling weakly under the paws of a massive Shadowclan warrior. With the strength of Lionclan I charge down the great rock and fling the warrior off of Icepaw.

"Kill the traitor!" The leaders screech at their warriors. I am prepared to fight for my life when I remember Bluestars words. Through the raging storm the sky will hold the peace with the power of thunder. I stand straight and calm as the warriors of Shadow, Wind, and River charge at me. Thunderclan is not looking at me but behind me. The other warriors stop and stare at who I know is behind me. The warriors of Starclan are with me. The other 3 leaders are blind to what is behind me. They charge me themselves. If I am not to be part of their clan then they want me gone; they want to be the strongest warriors of the forest. I know not of who killed me; just that it happened. I wake up in a grassy clean fresh place. Warriors of Starclan are here watching me. Bluestar walks up to me.

"Young one you stand firm through the storm. Now you must complete your prophecy. Go for you have the blessing of Starclan to show where you truly belong." She whispers and sets her muzzle on top my head. I breathe in her sent and close my eyes. I wake up to sobbing I search my mind and I then know it Icepaw crying for me to wake up. I feel my eyes flutter open and hear a collective gasp for all the cats. Even Icepaw gasps. I rise on to my paws with new strength flowing through me. Everyone is staring at me. I hear Firstar announce to the clans

"Starclan has chosen that Sky will join Thunderclan. That is if she wants." Then I heard protest from others like no she will join Riverclan, no Shadowclan, and pfhh no she must join Windclan. I slip away from the argument and walk to a puddle to get a drink. I am startled by what I see. A black thunderbolt is now on my head. Then as I continuously stare at myself I remember something. I remember my mother whispering to me the same prophecy as Bluestar it was just a little different. The Sky will be marked with thunder always behind it.

"Stop I need one apprentice from each clan to join me up here on the Great Rock. No leaders." A Shadowclan apprentice Puddlepaw, Riverclans Rockpaw, from Windclan I get Rowanpaw, and from Thunderclan Icepaw.

"Puddlepaw why is it you want me to join Shadowclan?"

"Well you are the best stalker in any clan no one can ever hear you or sent you. You are also the smartest cat I've ever met." I nod.

"Rockpaw why do you want me to join your clan?"

"Simple you always catch the fattest fish and you are the fastest swimmer ever. Along with how beautiful you look with water on your pelt"

"Now Rowanpaw why should I join your clan?"

"You are equally the fastest runner and best tunneler ever. And I could run all day just to look into your eyes."

"Finally Icepaw why should I join Thunderclan?"

"Sky ever since my mother was killed I vowed I would never love again. But then you came along and I fell in love with you instantly. I was afraid to lose you to one of them or even Bumblepaw. But when you agreed to sleep next to me that one day and when I started to groom your fur I was afraid you would look at me with the "sorry but I like someone else" eyes. These other cats may say how beautiful and how smart you are but I will say something different. I love you Sky and even if you go to another clan I will follow you and if I can't follow I will still love you."

"Icepaw you will never have to worry because I love you too. I will never make you go through pain if I can." I stand and stare at all the cats surrounding me.

"If you recall all the leaders words you will find the every clan besides Thunderclan has never asked me if I am willing to go along. I Sky here by declare that I will leave the forrest and if I ever return I hope to see the clans renewed." And with that I jumped off the Great Rock and started to walk away.

"I Firestar now declare that no matter what Sky says her heart lies with Thunderclan and I know someone who has a secret to share." I turn around and a flash off light blinds me for a second. I see Bluestar and another cat appear before me.

"Cats of all Clans I and my mate Oakheart have a secret to share with all of you. I Bluestar say that Sky was the only kit of my second litter!" I hear a collective gasp and I can't believe what I was hearing.

"Yes, when Bluestar told me the prophecy at Sky's birth I knew that she could not remain in the clans. Or else she would be unable to save them." Oakheart declares. " I also believe that we need to tell the whole prophecy to Sky. Through the raging storm the Sky will hold the peace with the power of thunder. The Sky will fall but brought back through Ice's wish. The Sky will be marked with thunder always behind it. Sky will fight the final battle alone to save the clans from danger once more." Bluestar recites it as if was written in front of her.

"So as mother and Father of Sky we have the right to have the choice of were sky will live." Oakheart then says to me as if it were only he and I

"Sky you have the choice of freedom you may go to Thunderclan if you wish."

"With no objections from Riverclan" says an new voice. And once I see him I know that he has to be my uncle Crookedstar.

"Or Windclan" says the easy to recognize Tallstar.

"Shadowclan will make no objections either." Says the sharp voice of Nightstar. "Then to Thunderclan I go!" I proclaim. The cats of Thunderclan crowd around me with happy smiles in their faces. The other leaders look at me with bitter sweet smiles. We march off to Thunderclan camp with happy faces. We reach Thunderclan camp and I an asked too accompany Firestar to highledge. I nod and follow with a silent anticipation.

"I, Firestar leader of Thunderclan present to Starclan our newest apprentice." "Sky do you promise to train hard until the day you earn your warrior name." "I do" I reply. "Then I give to you Skypaw. Skypaw your mentor will be Sandstorm." Every cat in the clearing is cheering. I look on and see Bluestar and Oakheart staring at me. Bluestar gives me a loving look and Oakheart gives me a fatherly nod. I push through the crowd and race into the woods.

"Wait, I need to ask a question! Please!"

"What is your question?" Bluestar askes

"Who was I with when I was a kit?" I ask

" you were with a loner I trusted." She awnserwd me with love

"Skypaw. Skypaw where are you?" I hear Icepaw call.

" I 'm coming Icepaw." I reply and smile. I know this where I belong. I hear a whisper from behind me. _After peace the Sky will be needed to conquer the final storm. Beware stay close to Ice or it will fall._


End file.
